Magnificents: Return of Stoppable
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I tried this story before but thanks to some of you, I want to a friend of mine to help me out and he did. So I hope you like this one and like the last one, it was dedicated to those fighting overseas. We are praying for you.
1. Chapter 1

In the town of Middleton, USA, an armored car had pulled up in front of the Stoppable home. Two men attired in military dress uniforms emerged from the front seat and opened the passenger door that was facing the house. A young man in a dark blue military dress uniform, complete with hat, gloves and black, spit-shined shoes, stepped up to the front door. Ringing the bell, he waited patiently for the occupants to arrive.

It was only 22 seconds later when a middle-aged woman named Muriel Stoppable opened the door. The second she saw the young man on the other side, she froze in total shock. Despite his military uniform and straight posture, the blond-haired woman's smile split wide across her face, realizing just who this person was.

"RONALD!" She cried, grabbing onto him in a tight hug as tears fell onto her son's shoulder. "My son is home!"

"I missed you too mom," he said. Releasing his mother, he turned back to the soldier, saluting them at the same time saying, "You are dismissed."

The soldiers returned the salute, got back into the car and left as Ron entered the Stoppable house that he had been away from for the last year. While Muriel cooked her son a large meal to welcome him back, Ron was being hugged to death by another member of his family he'd not seen in a year.

"RUFUS!!!" Ron shouted as he hugged the naked mole rat that used to live in his pocket.

"Ronald!" the hairless pet shouted, clinging to Ron's face like a piece of flypaper.

"He missed you more than anyone." Muriel said as the pair were reunited.

* * *

While Muriel continued to cook for her son, Ron told them what happened to him.

It started more than a year ago when Ron, in a fit of rebellious indignation (and a mild case of 'never be normal'), actually applied for the military during Career Day at school during his Junior year. Having left school, which not even his parents and his best friend Kim Possible could stop him, Ron joined the Marine Corps. Because of his experiences traveling the world and fighting all manner of supervillain, mad scientist and crazy criminal alongside Kim Possible, Ron actually excelled during basic training and was soon placed in Special Forces as a junior officer. It was on his third mission to capture a suspected terrorist leader that Ron and his team were ambushed and captured.

His mother was naturally terrified about the part where he was captured by terrorists. He assured his mother that everything was fine, since he was home, alive and with all his limbs intact. Though he did leave out what happened to him during his capture, namely the torture, and his subsequent short trip to the other dimension during his capture, which aided in his escape from the terrorists.

"When your friend Wade lost track of your signal, we thought you were dead." She said, slightly teary-eyed, "Kim tried for weeks to locate you, with no success."

_Must have been when I was stuck in that alternate dimension_. Ron though glumly. "The terrorists actually took it out when they found it." he said, pulling a small plastic bag out of his pocket with a fried microchip inside it. "I guess I should be upset at him for that. But... when everyone thought I was dead... did you...."

"It was a beautiful service." Muriel commented.

"I see." he said as he started eating the meal his mom made for him. "So, did you use a picture or a mannequin of me?" he asked.

"Actually, Wade used a hologram of you that was very life-like."

"Figures." Ron grinned before continuing his story.

After fighting his way out of the base, killing terrorists along the way, he took the terrorist leader into custody and used one of their vehicles to get back to an American military base. He was then sent to a US military hospital, patched up and brought back home by orders of the Secretary of Defense and the President. The terrorist was placed in an American prison waiting trial. He had been released yesterday and arrived in Middleton that morning. Though he was exhausted and wanted to rest, he had something he needed to do first.

"Mom, I need to see KP and the others." Ron said.

"Of course, dear." Muriel said as she went to go find her car keys. "I'll drive you right over."

* * *

Arriving at the high school, Muriel and Rufus decided to wait in the car.

"Go on sweetheart," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then grabbed Rufus. "Sorry, Rufus, but Ron wants to do this alone."

The naked mole rate whined, but begrudgingly relented as Ron got out of the car and walked into Middleton High School.

The first person he saw as he entered the school, was Bonnie Rockwaller. After his 'death' Bonnie had started acting nicer to others, mostly because she didn't want to make the same mistake she did with Ron. Hell, she even made friends with Kim. She was by her locker dressed in a white blouse, mini skirt, stockings and flats.

She was still depressed about his death as she closed her locker and walked by his, a black ribbon still adorning it. But as she paused, she failed to notice the young man behind her.

"Why so down in the dumps, pretty lady?" He said.

She just sighed, not recognizing the voice right off.

"One of my dearest friends died," she said, still looking at the locker. "It seems like a lifetime ago, and I don't think I'll ever get over it."

"Wow. He must've meant a lot to you, huh?" the young man asked.

"He did and what's worse... I was such a bitch to him!" She said as tears filled her eyes.

"What if you could see your friend again, what would you do?" he asked.

"I'd hug him and never let him go."

"Close your eyes," he said softly.

For some reason, Bonnie actually found herself being lead by this young man.

"Turn to the sound of my voice." he said as she obeyed to face him. "When I count to 3, I want you to open them and see your friend. 1..... 2..... 3."

Bonnie's beautiful teal eyes opened wide, tears filling them as she saw her friend.

"Ron?" she gasped, nearly choking on her tears. "RON!" She cried and grabbed him into a tight hug. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I missed you, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Bon-Bon." He said, hugging her back.

She pulled her head away from his shoulder and laughed.

"I told you not to call me that." She said with a tearful chuckle. Her arms were still around his upper torso.

"Old habits die hard with me." he said, staring into her deep dark bluish-green eyes.

"Well... lets see if your old friends can cure you of that!" she said pulling him off to see their friends.

* * *

After Ron's 'death' Tara was so depressed and almost closed up inside of herself. It took Bonnie and Kim to pull her out, though she was still mostly depressed about the loss she had endured. Just before she could finally admit that she had feelings for Ron, she was gone. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Bonnie walk up to the blond-haired girl, dressed in a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Tara!"

"Oh, hey Bonnie." she said to her fellow cheerleader.

"What if I were to tell you that someone close to us is back in our lives?" Bonnie quickly said.

"But for that to happen..." she started to say, then she got mad. "Rockwaller, I swear if this is some sick joke..."

But before she could say anything else, she heard a voice she'd never thought she'd ever hear again.

"I assure you, it's not."

Tara gasped as she slowly turned around with tears in her bright blue eyes.

"Ron?" She said, hoping it's not a dream.

"Yep, it's me." He said with a smiled, right before Tara leapt on him, knocking him down.

"RON!" she cried, hugging him tightly as Ron just endured the embrace.

This had gone on through out the entire squad.

* * *

Monique: "B-baby boy?" she gasped, hugging Ron when she saw him.

Zita: "RON!" the ex-girlfriend shouted, hugging him tightly.

Hope: "Madre dues dios!" the long-black-haired cheerleader shouted.

* * *

This went on throughout the entire school day, until the end of school and cheerleader practice. Seeing that everyone but Kim knew that Ron was back, the girls decided to surprise their head cheerleader.

"You want me to wear my old mascot suit?" He asked, receiving nods from the whole group.

Grinning at the prospect of surprising Kim, Ron agreed. Kim arrived a few minutes after practice had started, noticing everyone else was a little chipper than they had been before.

"What's up, girls?" the redhead asked, "Why are you all so happy?"

"Well," Bonnie started off. "We thought about this, and we decided we needed someone to wear the mascot suit once again."

It was then that Kim turned and noticed the Middleton Mad Dog, basically, it was a guy wearing an antromorphic bulldog in a football uniform with a large head that was made to foam at the mouth.

Normally Kim would have argued about this, since it seemed like a sin to replace Ron, who had once been their mascot. However, like her parents had told her, sometimes moving on was better than living in the past.

"Well, he better be at least as half as good as Ron." Kim said.

"Oh we think he is K." Bonnie said. "Yo, Mad Dog! Do Your Stuff!" she shouted.

Tara hit the 'play' button on her boom box, and all at once the Middleton Mad Dog was rushing up and down the gymnasium with a burst of frantic speed, jumping around and foaming at the mouth. Exactly like Ron Stoppable used to do.

Kim just stared at the mascot in shock, unable to form words.

_How did this guy learn Ron's moves down pat?_ She thought. _He couldn't be.... could he?_ "B-Bonnie?" Kim said, finally regaining her voice.

"Yeah?" Bonnie replied as the Mad Dog stopped bouncing off the walls once Tara stopped the tape.

"Who is this guy? And where did he learn all of Ron's moves?" she asked.

"Oh, he didn't learn them, Kimmie. He invented them." Bonnie said as the mascot came over to the girls, and removed his head, revealing Kim's long-time friend and partner.

"R-R-Ron?" Kim gasped, barely able to believe it herself. "RON!" She all but screamed, lunging forward and enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Hi KP." He said as he hugged the girl who had been his best friend since... forever!

However, it didn't last too long as Kim suddenly felt Ron's weight start pushing her to the ground. Kim and the others pulled back and gasped when Ron had fallen completely unconscious.

"Ron? RON!!" Kim shouted as she laid him down on the ground, the group rushing over and quickly checking his pulse and heartbeat.

Tara was the first to breath a sigh of relief when she realized he was still alive.

"He's alive." she said. "But I think that mascot bit really wore him out. We should get him home." she said.

The girls agreed and, as a team, carried Ron Stoppable out of the gym and back to his mother, who had fallen asleep while waiting for her son.

However, as they preformed this simple task, a pair of blood-shot eyes watched from the gymnasium window.

"Soon, blond warrior, I will have my revenge!"

END FOR NOW.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kim, Monique, Tara and Bonnie carried the unconscious blond man out to the SUV that was in the parking lot of the school. A gentle tapping awoke both Muriel and Rufus, who both smiled when they saw the high school senior in front of them.

"Oh, hello Kimmie." Muriel said.

"Ron passed out," she said, indicating the woman's son who was being carried by the girls.

Muriel pressed the 'unlock' button on her key-ring and opened up the back doors.

While the girls carefully loaded Ron into the back, Muriel turned to Kim. "Dear, would you mind driving? I think I'm a little out of it."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Stoppable...Urk!" Kim said as Muriel's left eyebrow started to twitch as she gave the part-time teenage spy and glare as cold as ice. "Um, I mean 'Mom'."

Muriel grinned. "Much better, dear."

After Ron had gone into the military, Kim started coming around to help out as much as she could, just to make sure that Muriel wasn't lonely. Even though she had Rufus to keep her company.

Kim switched places with Muriel, with Rufus jumping in the back to check on Ron. The redhead turned over the engine as the group departed from the school, heading directly to the Stoppable household.

* * *

The Stoppable home was huge, thanks to Ron's 'Naco' account. When Bueno Nacho had given Ron his royalties from the creation of his Naco's, his first impulse had been to spend like there was no tomorrow. However, his parents had had the foresight to put at least half of it into a bank account for future use. This had helped him buy the neighbors property on both sides of their home, then add two huge wings to their house. One side for him, one side for his parents. That was, until his father had passed away of a stroke shortly after Ron had left for the military. Before Ron had returned, it was just his mom and Rufus living there.

Muriel had often insisted that Kim and her friends come over and have their parties and meetings at her house, since she had nothing else to use the house for. And because she was lonely. This is what had caused Muriel to insist that she call her 'Mom'.

The girls managed to carry Ron to his bedroom, and the king-sized bed he had in his room. However, the girls were hesitant about leaving.

"We should leave, Kim. Let him get some sleep." Monique suggested.

"I know I...... I just don't want to." Kim said.

Bonnie and Tara looked at each other before Bonnie made a suggestion.

"Then.... why don't we stay?" she suggested.

Kim caved immediately at the thought, and so did Monique.

Muriel ordered pizza and soda for the girls, who quickly tried to figure out what to do next. The girls called their folks and let them know where they were going to be. Kim also called Wade about Ron's return. Naturally the computer genius was shocked that he hadn't known Ron was back. Otherwise he would have contacted Kim first out. That was until Muriel had shown Kim the microchip that Ron had brought back with him. This naturally explained everything.

Muriel then gave the girls a wiry smile when they said they were going to sleep in Ron's room. She didn't really mind, since it was nice to see people care for her son.

After stripping Ron down to his boxers, the girls blushing as they noticed how athletic and ripped he had gotten since before the military, they stripped themselves down to their panties and bras and quickly snuggled into the bed, hugging Ron as asleep eventually took them.

Kim was on his right, Tara was on his left. Monique was behind Kim while Bonnie was behind Tara.

It was midnight as the group was still asleep, so none of them saw the shadowy figure that had snuck into Ron's room. Ignoring the girls around him, the figure lifted up one of it's claws and was about to bring it down on them, until Ron's eyes opened and he exploded from the bed, tackling the figure to the ground. He struggled with the creature, until he knocked him out his bedroom window, the crash waking up some of the girls.

* * *

Outside on the front lawn, Ron and the creature split apart from each other.

The being was tall, dressed in black armor, its red eyes glowing, its sharp claws were gleaming in the moonlight. Ron was in his boxers, his body now far more athletic and buff looking than when he had just been Kim Possible's sidekick.

Ron suddenly stared chanting as strange tattoo's appeared on his chest, back, arms and legs. One particular tattoo suddenly appeared on his forehead, looking almost like a Japanese kanji. There was a sudden flash of light that momentarily blinded the creature. When it stopped, Ron was dressed in a black shirt, jeans, chaps, boots, fingerless gloves, vest and trench coat. There was a whip on his left hip, 2 katanas crossed on his back, 2 handguns under his arms, 2 guns on his hips, and a silver cross around his neck.

His eyes glowed as if he could see in the dark.

"So, you came to finish this huh?" Ron said.

The creature just snarled and attacked. Ron flipped over the beast and pulled out the guns under his arms. He fired, the bullets slamming into the creature, causing it to shriek in pain. Rolling to the right, it hissed as it got back up and charge towards him. Ron tossed his guns and pulled out his swords. The katanas slammed into the monsters claws, Ron doing an amazing job keeping up with the monster who was nearly twice his size.

And naturally, their fighting had alerted the girls.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" a half-sleepy Kim asked right as a flash emanated from outside.

"K, I think you should see this!" Bonnie said, rushing to the broken window and saw Ron shooting, and then sword fighting against a large 7-foot tall creature who was... all black.

"What is that thing?" Tara gasped.

"Don't know," Monique said. "But Baby Boy's kicking some ass!"

"You guys stay here," Kim said as she threw on her mission outfit, which now consisted of dark cargo pants and a purple/pink shirt and gloves. "I'm going to see if a can help."

"KIM WAIT!" They shouted, only to have the redhead leap out the window and to the fight.

* * *

The creature pulled two objects from his back, which looked like Predator-style cutting discs, and hurled them at Ron. He leapt into the air, slicing the blades with his sword, but only damaged one of them. The second disc wobbled off to the right and then flew back towards him. The creature went back to fighting Ron, distracting him so that his weapon could take him from behind. However, a red flash of hair caught Ron's attention as the disc-blade slammed into Kim's back.

"KIM!" Ron screamed as she fell to the ground.

Glaring at the creature Ron pulled out what looked like a Japanese scroll made of metal, bit his thumb and spread his blood across the top of it, before running full tilt, leaping over, and slamming the scroll onto the back of the creature.

"Take This You Son Of A BITCH!" he shouted as the scroll glowed, and vaporized the creature in a bright flash.

That done, Ron went over to Kim, picked her up carefully and headed back into the house.

* * *

Back inside the house, Ron placed Kim face-down on the couch as the girls gathered around him.

"She's been shot!" Monique shouted.

"Not shot. Cut." he said, as he ripped her shirt off to get better access to the wound.

"We need to call for an ambulance." Tara said.

"She'll be dead before they get here. There's only one way to save her." He said as he pulled out a syringe and a small rubber hose from his trench coat. He pulled off his coat and handed the hose to Monique. "Tie the hose to my arm." he said as the girl complied. While she was doing that, Ron jabbed the syringe into his arm at the elbow, pulling his a red liquid from his veins.

However, while the blood in the syringe started out red, in a few seconds it changed to white with gold sparkles. Ron paid it no mind, but the girls noticed and looked slightly confused. Even a bit concerned.  
_  
'What the?'_ Bonnie thought.  
_  
'Baby Boy, you and I will have to talk about this one.'_ Monique thought.

Ron injected the vial into Kim's body. Seconds later, to everyone's surprise, the wound healed up and Kim slowly started to move. But when she turned to look at her friends, they gasped when they saw gold sparkles in her bright green eyes.

"Wha...what happened?" Kim asked.

"You almost bled out trying to help me." Ron said.

"And Baby Boy saved your life." Monique explained.

"Guess my game's a little rusty." she said with a wiry grin.

Bonnie then came over to Kim, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"K, you do something stupid like that again and I'll kill you!" Bonnie said as she hugged her friend tightly.

With the danger past, the group decided to question everything that happened in the morning and went back to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, high in space, just behind Earth's moon, a strange energy portal opened up as a huge fleet of space ships filed out one after another. There were at least a dozen smaller ships of different sizes all emerging behind a gigantic flagship. This main ship was a Carrier-class warship with 2 megaton cannons on the front, 15 missile batteries on the sides and laser guns at the corners.

This was the Free Worlds Ship known as Mystic Ape, one of the most powerful ships the council possessed. On the deck of the ship, the captain, a beautiful and charming red head woman with green silted eyes and a determined look on her face stared out over the open windows of her ship.

She was dressed in a red and white bodysuit, black boots and a headset. The bridge looked like it belonged in some sort of sci-fi movie. She was to the side of the captain's chair not wanting to take that seat because that was HER captain's chair.

"Where are we?" She said with a soft voice.

A young woman with long blond hair and long pointed ears answered her. She had green eyes and was dressed in an all white mini dress version of the same uniform. She also had a golden tail sticking out from under the hem.

"We are just behind the moon of the third planet from the main star of this system." she said in a cute voice.

Just then another officer got the captain's attention. She had long brown hair, gold eyes, was dressed in a green and white bodysuit and boots along with huge hawk wings on her back.

"MA'AM!" She said with urgency, "I think we found Adm. Stoppable."

The Captain went over to see and sure enough, there was an energy signature emanating from the third planet.

"Alert the other ships, let them know we found him." She said.

Continued


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was early morning as Ron left his house, dressed in a gray tank top, beige cargo pants, boots, fingerless striking gloves, two sets of dog tags, one set being an LCD set, and a weight belt. He went into the nearby forested area around the neighborhood and started his workout. He was running, leaping, jumping and flipping through air like a trained acrobat.

He was progressing in his workout, building up a great sweat as he climbed up to the top of a large and steep hill. Once he had reached the top, he sat down and took in the rising sun, thinking about what he had to tell the girls. And he knew he had to tell them.

As he was thinking, a strange ship suddenly exploded through the clouds and approached him on the hilltop. It landed on the backside of the hilltop as Ron rose up to face it.

It was bluish-gray and looked like a strange bird of prey from yet another series of Sci-Fir movies. (1) The ramp came down and Ron casually stood in front of it, tense but not overly anxious for what was to happen. He was prepared for anything.... except the 75-pound missile that raced down the ramp and slammed him into the ground.

"DADDY!" a sweet voice shouted.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at said 'missile', revealed to be a cute, little girl with long blonde hair, and tear-filled hazel eyes. She also had three blue markings on her face, (forehead and cheeks) she was dressed in a cute blue and white dress, white socks and flats. (2)

"J-Jessie?" Ron gasped, taking in the girl, his daughter with a goddess. He got up and held her in his arms. "How did you get here?"

"With the fleet silly." She giggled, Ron look at her.

"The fleet?" He parroted, "They're here?"

"Um hmm," she nodded. Ron looked stunned when he realized that she had come with the Free Worlds Fleet for no other purpose than to find her only relative left. Her father.

Just then six guards, all amazon-like women dressed in white outfits and bluish armor, came down the ramp towards them.

"Jessie-sama! You need to wait for us." the apparent leader said. She looked down and saw Ron as he stood up. "I'm sorry, sir. She got away from us again."

Ron smiled at the woman as he lifted his daughter into his arms.

"It's alright." he said. "But we should probably get back to the house." he said.

Loading up into the ship, Ron led them towards the Stoppable Manor.

(**Stoppable Manor**)

Kim and the others started to wake up, they had found Ron missing and were about to search for him when they got his note telling them that he went out for a jog.

Just then the entire house shook as if some large aircraft was passing over them. They all looked outside and saw a huge, high-tech spaceship, far superior to anything Kim's father had ever built, land outside in their backyard. The five women of the house, along with Rufus, rushed out to see the ramp come down and Ron walking down it, carrying an adorable little girl on his back, followed by 6 powerful looking women.

"We can have pancakes, with pure maple syrup and bacon, and your favorite, orange juice." He said to the little girl she giggled and squealed as she held onto him tightly from behind.

The girls smiled softly as Muriel went over to them. "Ronald? Who is this little cutie?" she asked.

"Well, mom." Ron said, scratching the back of his head as if embarrassed, "This... is my daughter, Jessica. Jessie, this is your grandmother."

Everyone froze as the little girl just leapt at her grandmother from Ron's back, and grabbed on to her. Muriel was in shock as she caught and held her granddaughter. She wasn't the only one in shock.

"His da...da...da...?" Monique stuttered.

"Who's the mother?" Tara asked.

"Where's the mother?" Bonnie asked.

"Ron, you better start talking." Kim said.

He nodded as he waved off the guard.

"Report back to the Ape. I'll call if there's trouble." He said. The woman saluted and went back to the shuttle. "Alright, let's go." he said to his daughter, mother, and the girls.

(**Stoppable manor; kitchen**)

Ron started to make breakfast while everyone settled in to hear what had happened to Ron. Jessie was playing with Rufus.

"Ron, just tell us, what happened?" Kim asked.

"Well, it started back when I was captured by the terrorists..." he said, noting his mother flinch as he retold his tale.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(**FLASHBACK**)

Punch!

"Are you ready to talk now?" the arabic man asked.

No reply.

Punch!

"And now?"

"Go.... to.... hell...." Sgt. Ron Stoppable said, spitting blood from his mouth.

"You first! Infidel!" the man said, raising his hand to strike Ron again.

Just then the door opened and two men came in.

"Jodah! The general wants to see you."

"Now?" the interrogator asked.

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

As the men walked out of the room and shut/locked the door behind them.

With the men gone, Ron Stoppable started working at his bonds until he was eventually free of them. He looked around the rather empty room for either a weapon or a means to escape.

It was then that something happened that he didn't expect. A small tear in the middle of the very room flashed and opened wide as a forceful wind suddenly exploded, pulling Ron off his feet and into the tear itself. It closed before anyone knew what was happening.

When Ron woke up he found himself in what could only be described as the scariest, craziest, and darkest mad scientist laboratory in science fiction.

"What's this?" a blue faced man in a black coat asked.

"I'm not sure, Doc." a green-faced woman in a skin-tight black bodysuit said.

"Well.... Get Him!"

Ron was instantly on his feet as the woman attacked.

"What's going on Shego? How did you and Drakken get me out of there?" Ron asked, blocking the woman's attacks, not noticing her non-glowing fists.

"Shego? Who the heck is Shego?" the woman asked as she kicked at Ron's head.

Ron looked at her curiously. "I know you guys don't remember my name that well, but I didn't think you'd forget your own names." Ron said, dodging her kicks.

"The portal is closing! Drakina! I need you!" the blue-faced man said, his instruments going crazy.

"I'm coming Master Shekken!" the woman cried out, leaving Ron to go help the scientist.

_Drakina? Shekken?_ Ron thought as the woman raced away from him and over to the mad scientist.

While they were distracted with their strange machine, Ron wasted no time in running away from them and out the nearest door.

Racing down the strange, almost alien-looking hallway (and by alien I mean the hallway looked like it had been carved out of a large insectoid creature) Ron paused at what looked like a series of prison doors where a woman's hand was reaching out of the bars.

"Help me! Someone help me!" a woman's weak voice said.  
Ron paused, looking around as he searched for something to open the door. Either a key or a gun or a rock. Finally he decided to just try the door itself.

"Huh? It's open?" he gasped as the door opened for him.

"Yes. The door was locked from the outside. It could only be opened from the outside." the woman said.

She had long brown hair, pale skin, and blue facial tattoos on her forehead, her cheeks and her neck. Ron couldn't help but stare at the tattoos around her neck, which looked like a sort of necklace.

"I couldn't even use my magic's to open the door. The mystic seals were too strong."

Before Ron could ask about anyone else, the tromping of heavy footsteps down the hallways got the pair of them moving.

"We need to get out of here." Ron said, helping the woman stand as he lead her down the hallway.

But it was short-lived, as the woman started pointing him in the right direction.

"Through here! To the hanger." the woman said.

Ron helped the woman to the hanger and gasped when he saw what could only be the oddest-looking aircraft hanger in this or any world.

The ships, and he would use the term loosely, looked like giant insects. Some looked like spiders, some looked like scorpions, others looked like hornets. If Ron wasn't so used to the weirdness he had experienced as Kim Possible's sidekick, he might have thought he was in a sci-fi picture.

The woman led him over to a black hornet-shaped ship, saying it was the fastest, and quickly got inside it. Ron looked at the controls and quickly figured out what the steering and thruster controls were. The woman marveled as Ron started up the ship and quickly launched from the hanger. But as he did, he found out that he was 'not in Kansas' anymore as he looked back and saw that they were leaving a dark and twisted citadel, looking like someone had modeled it after the fortresses of Mordor from the Lord of the Rings movies.

All around the citadel were strange-looking factories and buildings, draped in darkness with only yellow and red lights to illuminate their existence. The woman pointed towards the sky as Ron turned the ship in her direction. It was only after they had left the atmosphere of the planet that Ron turned to ask her a question.

"My name is Ron. Sgt Ron Stoppable, US Marine Corps." he said.

The woman smiled at him. "My name is Bella Dandious, high regent of the Free Worlds Alliance."

"Free Worlds Alliance?" he asked, unsure what that was.

"You have not heard of it?" she asked, questioningly.

"No. I haven't." Ron said, fairly certain now where this was leading him.

"It is an alliance of the last free planets that are not under the rule of the Dark Principality of Vexx." She explained. "More than half our galaxy is enslaved by them."

_Great. Sounds like I've stumbled into another war._ Ron thought as the sensors on the ship started beeping. "What's that?"

"The ships sensors are detecting a fleet of ships approaching." Bella said.

Suddenly, a fleet of large white ships suddenly appeared around the hornet ship. Ron just stared at the ships, the whole thing reminding him of a scene from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, where the Rebel Alliance came out of warp just before their attack on the Second Death Star.

"Are they..."

"Free World Alliance ships." Bella said. "I will contact them before they start shooting." she said, and started typing the buttons on the console.

"Right. I'd rather not be shot at by friendlies." Ron mumbled.

1-Whitestars from Babylon 5  
2-young version of Belldandy as daughter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Free Worlds Council's Earth branch started during World War 2 when an alien that had power beyond our wildest dreams crashed on our planet. The alien agreed to use its DNA to enhance our armed forces which allowed us to win the war early. This allowed us to be able to colonize the moon, Mars and Jupiter's moons. The armed forces were more powerful and skillful than other countries armed forces. This was proven in the Korean War, Vietnam and the 'Cold War'.

Ron and Bella had met up with a Destroyer class warship. Once on the ship the guards and lead them to the admiral who thanked Ron for saving Bella and told him that he needed to speak to their leader. "Oh some high evolutionary or something?" He said, "I've always wanted to meet an alien."

"Um, Sgt. Stoppable?" Said Bella, "We are going to Earth. Our leader is the President of the former United States of America; it is now called 'Earth Force'." He was shocked.

"Earth Force?" He parroted, "why is it called that?" He was told about the history of the States and how we became a universal powerhouse. "Wow, so every Marine was turned in to a super soldier and we had won almost every war we were involved in?"

"Yes that's right." Said Bella, the ship had taken them to New Washington D.C. Where he had met the President and he was shocked. The man was around six foot five and weighed two hundred and seventy five pounds. He had black hair in a skin fade and brown eyes, but the most amazing thing about him was he was black. "Whoa, a black president. Uh, I mean nice to meet you Mr. President."

* * *

"Nice to meet you Sgt. Stoppable." He said in a deep voice, "Bella had told me a lot about you. She said you were the one to save her life and for that I am entirely grateful." Ron snapped to a salute and the President saluted back. He went to his desk and pressed a button calling in someone. "Sgt. Stoppable we are willing to help you get back home but, I must ask a favor from you."

"If it is with in my power I shall do it sir!" He said that was when a very attractive red head walked in dressed in full Free World Military dress uniform walked. When they looked eyes Ron was stunned, if she green eyes, she'd be a dead ringer for Kim.

"Sgt, I want you to meet Lt. Major Kimberly Anne Stoppable." Said the President, "Kim this is Sgt. Ronald Dean Stoppable." Her eyes widened while on the outside that was the only change, on the inside, she was crying her eyes out. He was a dead ringer for her dead husband.

* * *

(Stoppable manor)

"Wait, wait, wait." Said Kim as they were eating, "You met a woman who was a dead ringer for me?" Ron placed down more pancakes for them and poured his daughter more OJ.

"Yep," he said.

"And this K was a Lt. Major?" Said Bonnie.

"I can't to hear more Baby boy." Said Monique.

* * *

(Oval Office; Free Worlds Universe)

"I would like Sgt. Stoppable to be a member of your group." Said the President.

"Yes sir, permission to give him the 'works'?"

"Permission granted," he said. "Ron don't worry they'll be gentle." So she led him to an SUV and they took off for their headquarters.

* * *

(Team Stoppable Headquarters)

"So, how did I die?" He asked Kim, she looked questioningly at him. "When you walked in and saw me, I noticed your body language. You were shocked that I was alive and wanted to cry your heart out. I must have been very important to you." She sighed and nodded.

"He was my husband; his name was Major Ron Possible." She said.

"Any good?"

"He was a klutz but he tried his heart out and fought in Vietnam."

"He's a POW then?"

"No, he fought his way out. Only to be one of the victims of '9/11'." Ron's eyes widened, his counterpart died when his jet crashed in to one of the 'Towers'. "When I saw you, it was like being with him again." She started to cry and he grabbed her in a tight hug.

"It's alright." He said, just then three other women he'd recognized had showed up.

* * *

(Stoppable Manor)

"9/11 happened there as well?" Said Muriel, Ron nodded somberly.

"He was on one of the plane headed to Washington through New York."

"Kim's counterpart's husband was on one of jets and fought till his final breath." Everyone was thinking about how that Kim felt when he died. Kim could relate to the other Kim's broken heart, she though her Ron had died too.

* * *

(Training room; Team Stoppable Headquarters)

Inside was a chair that looked like a dentist's chair, "okay Sgt." Said Kim, "I need you to strip and sit down on the chair. Ron shook his head and chuckled.

"You just want to see me in my boxers don't you?" He said while striping, he was in tight nylon boxer briefs that they looked like hot pants. His body was buffed like crazy; they couldn't tear their eyes away from it.

"Um, al-alright." Said a flustered Kim, "just sit back and relax." So he did and closed his eyes. He was given sleeping gas and they shot him up with the alien DNA and it reacted differently in him. By the time he was ready; he would end up being 'Super Solder-esque' but with out the spit curl.

* * *

(Stoppable Manor)

"So what?" Said Tara, "You're like Superman now?"

"Yep, but with out the Kryptonite weakness." He said.

"Because, there is no such thing as weakness to a Marine." Said Monique, "right baby boy?" He nodded.

* * *

(Team Stoppable Headquarters; three days later)

Ron was going through his workout which included ten feet high flips, running at fifty miles an hour with a half ton strapped to his back and doing push ups with a ton of gear on. This was before DNA inclusion, and then he pushed himself as far as he would go. After a half day exercise, Kim found him in the middle of the gravity room with 100 times gravity, tired and sweat running down in rivulets. She turned it down to ten-g and went in to bring him out.

* * *

(Stoppable Manor)

"YOU TRAINED 100 TIMES NORMAL GRAVITY?" Yelled Kim.

"Yep," he said eating his pancakes. "Took me a while to get used to normal gravity, I mean I could just take off." He started to float, "like that." Jessie giggled and sat on his lap while he was in mid air.

TBC


End file.
